Life of blood 2: The Cold Fangs
by Dream web
Summary: Discontinued for now sorry.
1. Wolf Hunter

As you can see I had given up re write this story because I found out it is too hard to change anything in this story. SO THIS STORY WILL CONTINUED WITH OUT CHANGES. **I am not going to stop it.** I just need more time to figure out how to pull it back to my planed track.

R＆R please!

* * *

Wolf Hunter

**(Past)**

Today wasn't Winston's day. His father was dead and to make the matters worse eleven of pack's best alphas were leaving. This is almost the entire alpha of his pack.

Yes, his pack. He is the pack leader now.

"You know what will happen if you leave, Jackman." he said with a serious face.

"Yes I know." a black and white wolf answered. "But that won't change anything."

"Why? This is your pack. Think about your son, think about your mate!" Winston was worried and confused. "I don't understand what make you change that much. I don't believe you will leave because of that kind of stupide reason."

"You don't need to know why we are leaving." Jackman turned his head away from Winston. "We are alphas not servant. We are warrior not hunter. You are too puerility."

"I won't change my mind." Winston closed his eyes and said.

"Then so do us" Jackman reply and left.

* * *

"Jackman where are you taking us to? We have been traveling for a week!" one of the wolves asked.

After they had left jasper, they jump on the train and direct went south. After they get in to the US, They start to run east. And now they are on a big plain.

"Shut up! We are almost there!" Jackman's voice wasn't right, it was shaking.

"No! This is not like what you had said to us. It was not right!" another wolf said.

"I said shut up! This is better than what I had promised to you." Jackman turn back his head and shot. When he turn back all of the alphas can see his enthusiastic eyes.

"Ok, I am leaving." the first alpha said. He looks around this weird place and starts to walk back. "Who want to go back to jasper with me?" he asked.

Before Jackman can stop him, a weird voice sudden raised.

"No one is leaving. You all will be mine."

All of the alphas jump into defense position. They look around and try to find out who did make that sound.

"You are late." That voice said again. And then a red wolf appeared in front of them.

"I am sorry to be late." Jackman bow his head, and apologized.

"So they are the wolf you had promised me" that red wolf said. Looking at them with a reprovingly eyes.

"What happened Jackman? Who was that wolf? And what did he mean?" the second alpha asked. And move closer to the one who said he was going to leave.

"Oh! So your name was Jackman." That red wolf said and then he smashes Jackman on his head.

"What are you doing?" alpha asked.

"I think you should worry about yourself." That red wolf said.

A squad of human suddenly shown up and start to fire their stun gun. Alphas don't even have a chance.

"Stupide animals." That wolf said.

* * *

**(Now)**

"Where are the rest of the wolves who had leave with you?" Winston asked.

"I don't know. My master didn't tell me. He only wants me to bring them to him." Jackman said.

"So you mean that you was been invited to joined them?" Winston frowned.

"Of course! If not, I won't know where they are." Jackman answered. "He had promised me to let me strong, fast, powerful, and live forever."

After Wilson has left, they immediately start interrogate Jackman. Different from Wilson, they care about the purpose that Wilson came back and where those alphas goes.

"and you said there is a wolf come to you and tell you that he can make you strong, fast, powerful ,and live forever?" Winston repeats what Jackman has told to him.

"Yes! He just shows up in front of me." the black and white wolf said.

"And that was the real reason why you want to leave?" Winston asked.

"...yes..." Jackman admit.

"wait! Then why you come to me and asked to join my pack?" Tony asked.

"It was just acting, to let those alphas believed me and I know you will refuse me.

Winston looked to tony, who was looked at him too.

"When did this thing happen?" Tony asked.

Jackman seems was not really wanted to answered Tony's question.

"Answered it!" Winston ordered.

"...it was just a day before your father had dead." Jackman answered.

"Tony..." Winston said.

"I see it. The time was too close." tony answered seriously. "I think this was plane. But who plant this?"

"Who was your master?" Winston asked.

"I won't answer this question." surprisingly, Jackman shake his head. "Only gods can ask these kinds of question."

"Don't fool us, just answered it!" Tony shouts. He thought that Jackman was fooling him.

"Only god can ask." Jackman repeat.

"You..." tony step up.

"Wait! Tony, listen to him." Winston stops his old friend. "Who was 'god', Jackman?" he asked.

Jackman smiled.

"They! Winston. Those red fur wolf, they are god." Jackman said. "And I had seen at least two of them in your pack. Where did you get them?"

"So you said that they are same as Wilson?" Tony asked.

"I can't say anything about them." Jackman refused to answer again.

"Okay then tells us why you are back now?" Winston asked.

"Hunting." Jackman said. "Do you know what did I do for them?" Jackman asked.

Before Tony and Winston has a chance to ask he already answered.

"I hunt wolves for them, and I fail." Jackman laughed.

"There will more be here!"

* * *

2012-9-15 10:46 pm time zone = +8


	2. Announcement and Old Story

_**As you can see I had given up re write this story because I found out it is too hard to change anything in this story. SO THIS STORY WILL CONTINUED WITH OUT CHANGES. I am not going to stop it. I just need more time to figure out how to pull it back to my planed track.**_

R＆R please!

* * *

Announcement and Old Story

In the valley Eve hutch garth and three alphas were hiding behind variety covers around a group of caribou. They are waiting for a breaking point to start their attack.

Finally, Eve thought this was the time.

She slowly raised her tail from the cover, which was a signal to let them know to start the attack in three second.

But at the moment she raised he tail. All of the other wolves except garth and Eve were jump out and start the attack.

"What?" Eve shout. She jump out and quickly run to the gap of the circle where she should be when the attack start.

After hurry and scurry, they finally get three caribou killed.

"What are you doing? All of you!" Eve asked with anger.

"Fallow your order." one of the alpha said. "You had made that sign aren't you?" he asked in unsure.

"Yes, I do make an order, but it should mean to start the attack after three second!" Eve said her eyes were burning.

"Sorry, ma'am but if so you should wave your tail three times." hutch said. "Wave one time means a second, but you didn't waving which was mean 'attack'."

"Will I don't know what is you talking about." garth said. "I never use this system before."

After Garth had said that every wolf understands the point about of their problem.

"Sorry, I... forget..." Eve apologized. "I was using the old sign system."

Everyone look at Eve with a weird face. They had forgotten about when the last time Eve has said sorry to others.

"ok...I think we should take those..." garth points his paw to those caribou."...bake to the feeding ground."

They start to drag their preys back.

Eve was walking ahead of the crow. No one let her do the dragging job. So she had to lead the way. Or other wolves will be very inconvenient on looking the past.

"What had happened to me?" Eve asked herself. Not only has other noticed, She do know that she had changed a lot too. Since she has awake she can clearly felt that she become very calm.

She can't remember what had happened in that morning before she went black. But she know there must has something changed her during that time.

They finally get back to their new feeding ground. The pack was already there, alphas and omega, but there are not there waiting to eat. Winston was announcing something.

"And about what had happened next to river was an invention incident. We have two omega was injured at that time."

The atmosphere was dignified.

"...from now on all of the wolf in the pack need to move in group. And all of the wolf will need to have basic defense ability. So that's means alphas need to teach omega how to fight for their own live."

Eve was confused by what Winston had said. This was sounded like they are going to have a war. Who was going to attack them?

Eve run up to the hill where Winston was.

"What had happened？ She asked.

* * *

On the top of the howling rock, Kate was sited at there alone. It was about Evening now, she had sat at there for four hours. It was really a long day not only for her but for almost everyone.

"Your named is Kate right? Winston's daughter." Wilson asked he just appeared behind her.

"You have blood smell on you." Kate said.

"Yes. I just fed myself." Wilson admits. "Don't you afraid?"

"If you are not here to answer my question, you should leave." Kate said.

Wilson looks at Kate with his normal motionless face. One of the reasons he want to help Humphrey was because of Kate. She was so... similar to Tina, Humphrey's mother.

"I am here to tell you something. Maybe I can answer some question but I won't make any promised." he said.

"What the hell is that virus? The one that Humphrey have." Kate asked and turned around.

Wilson let out a sigh.

"Let me tell you a little about myself and Humphrey's parents." Wilson said.

"It was a long time ago. January 28th 1961, there is an accident occurred in the lab where I was. three of us had a chance run out from there and find a place to stay. At that time Adam and Tina which was Humphrey's parent's name were still pups so it is very easy to find a pack was willing to accept us." Wilson said. He didn't tell Kate that he was a human. Just use 'I' to call himself.

"1961? That…that…" Kate was surprised to hear that date.

"Soon…we find out there was something very wrong on us…" Wilson continued.

* * *

2012-9-15 10:46 pm time zone = +8


	3. I Can't Find Her

As you can see I had given up re write this story because I found out it is too hard to change anything in this story. SO THIS STORY WILL CONTINUED WITH OUT CHANGES. I am not going to stop it. I just need more time to figure out how to pull it back to my planed track.

R＆R please!

* * *

I Can't Find Her

"I never eat that full before." Mooch said. And lay on a rock next to omega's den area.

"Yea..." Salty gives him an ironical look. "I don't think anyone will believe you."

"Me too. Think about where it came from." Shakey said. He is looking at Mooch's big belly.

"Hey! Don't be that mean!" Mooch complained. "It was just gene problem."

"Will talk to my paw" Salty raise his paw.

"I am going to flatten you!" Mooch yelled and jump up from that rock.

"Oh...help... give me some air..."

"Why me? I was just watching!"

"Don't..."

While they are playing around, a female wolf ran up to them.

"Hey guys have you see Janice?" Reba asked with worried. But three of them were too busy to answer her.

"Guys! GUYS!" she shouts. Which make them stop and look at her.

"Do you know where Janice is? I can't find her everywhere." she asked.

Shakey, Salty and Mooch shake their head at the same time.

"Then where is she? She didn't show up at the meeting too!" Reba asked with a terrified voice.

"Ha, calm down this is not a big deal! She eventually will show up." Salty comfort her.

"I think you didn't listen to Winston's talk. He said we have two omegas injured next to the river. Did this mean anything to you?" Reba yelled. She must be very worried because she seldom yelled to others.

Three of them finally stand up and look at Reba properly.

"Don't tell me that you think Janice was one of them." Mooch said. He had already forget about this which make him felt a little guilty. All of the omegas are friends.

"Not only her, I think Lilly was injured too." Reba said.

"How do you know? I don't remember Winston has said their name." Shakey asked with shy. He has some ambiguousness with Reba.

"Cause Lilly, Janice, and Humphrey are the only three omegas didn't shows up at the meeting!" Reba answered.

They all know that Humphrey was at the healing den (well let me remind you that Humphrey didn't met other omegas before he went madness and take bake to his old den.). So Lilly and Janice was the two wolves who can get injured.

"That's not a good news." three of them said in a same time.

"I... think you should go cheek yourself. Because Wilson didn't show up too. We never know his rank, maybe he was an omega." Salty said. "And the healing den didn't have moved when we changed the den area, so it is very close to river."

"That makes sense." Reba said slowly. "I think I'll go to see is Janice in the healing den, if she gets hurt she must be there."

"Okay, let's go!" Shakey said. And start to walk.

"You are going with me?"

"We are going with her?"

Reba and Mooch asked at the same time.

"Yes of course we are going with you. We can't go out alone, remember?" Shakey answered.

Salty and Mooch look at Shakey with doubt, while Reba was looking at him gratefully.

"And we can go to see Humphrey. We haven't seen him after that weird day." Shakey added.

"Well, you make me can't say no now. We really haven't went to see him for a long time." Salty said

"Four days wasn't a long time, but you are right. We should go see him." Mooch agreed.

"Thank you, you three." Reba thanked them. "You are so kind."

"You are welcome. Let's go now or it will be too dark to go." Shakey said.

* * *

Humphrey was in troubles now. He felt very hungry and thirsty now and he can felt his throat was burning. He needs to find something to make it stop.

"No!" he shouts to himself. "I can't go out."

If he still don't know what was his body want now. Then he will be the most stupid wolf in the world.

"Blood... dam! What happened to me?" Humphrey shouts again.

As a wolf, Humphrey wasn't rejecting to drink blood. But to be crazily desire to blood and even attack his beloved wolf for it was never accepted to him.

Maybe I can go hunt some animal I am fast enough to catch then and don't need any skill. I just need to run up and break their meek...

"No...No..." he shook his head. Try to forget about it.

_What if he met other wolves? _

_What if he met his friend? And what if he met...Kate? _

_Can I control myself? _

But this idea was like a canker of his mind made him start to think by chance...

_I will meet nobody; I am at the old den area! No one will come._

"No!" he screamed painfully.

_I need to...feed before I lost my mind. _

"No! I won't lose control I had done that thing before!" Humphrey complained.

_Yes! So what are you afraid of? You can control yourself! If you meet others you just need to do that again!_

Seems like he has accept this idea, Humphrey slowly stand up and look to the entrance of the den.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to come with here are not because you want to...you know." Mooch look to Reba.

"Don't be silly! Focus on walking!" Shakey push Mooch away from him.

"So what happened to Humphrey?" Reba asked. "He has missing for a long time... I have never seen him after the wedding."

They are walking on the path to the healing den now. The sky was very dark now, so it was not that safe to run too fast in the forest.

"Well...this is a little hard to answer. But the truth is... I don't know." Shakey answered.

"What did you mean? You didn't know too? I thought you are his best friend. And I have heard that you were there when...something happened to him." Reba asked with wonder.

"Yes we were there in the begging everything was fine. But after a moment he suddenly passed out and starts to yell." Salty answered.

"And Mooch went for help what happened next... we don't know" Shakey continued. "We passed out too."

"Wow. So you don't know is Humphrey was still alive?" Reba asked.

"No no no we know he was still alive Wilson had told us when we wake up in the healing den." Shakey answered.

"But we didn't see him in the den." Salty sudden add. Which make everyone stop talking.

"He is alive." Mooch said. "We will see him soon."

"Yea, we will see him." Shakey said. He felt weird about his attitude about Humphrey. It felt like there is something made him not to think about him. He can't believe this is the first time he thought about him seriously.

"So how do you think about the fighting lesson going to held tomorrow." he changed a topic.

"I don't know. Do I look like I can fight?" Mooch asked.

"Yes! They can launch you like a cannon ball." Shakey said. And they all burst out laughing.

Soon they heard a weird sound come from the front.

"R...n...n.w."

They all looked to the source of that sound. But the forest was too dark they can only see some shapes of tree.

"What was that?" Reba asked.

"Maybe it was ghost!" Mooch joked. Which make Reba shows a little afraid.

"No it sounds like someone was talking." Salty said.

"Run...now..." it comes again.

And soon they know what that was.

A wolf came out from the shadow of the tree. Purple's light was reflected from his eyes.

"Run now!" said Humphrey. Who was shaking and has a painful emotion on his face.

"Please...run" he yelled.

* * *

2012-9-15 10:46 pm time zone = +8


	4. Ten Years of Madness

As you can see I had given up re write this story because I found out it is too hard to change anything in this story. SO THIS STORY WILL CONTINUED WITH OUT CHANGES. I am not going to stop it. I just need more time to figure out how to pull it back to my planed track.

R＆R please!

* * *

Ten Years of Madness

"I have never expected it will become like this." Wilson said. "I thought we just need to get used to the new life after we get out from that research center."

"Yes, what a new life." Wilson thought jeeringly.

"then what happened next?" Kate asked. She was still looking at the sky, not turning her head.

"I thought I had told you and your father what happened then." Wilson said. He didn't know what was her thinking right now. But he knew it must be something about Humphrey.

"Oh yes. I forget." Kate said. "Don't stop, please. I want know more about your kind."

Humphrey's kind. Kate added in her mind.

"You have went to see him right?" Winston asked. "At the time that everyone was focus on that wolf."

"Don't." Kate shakes her head. "Don't change the topic. You said you will tell me about yourself and Humphrey's parents."

Then she stood up and turns to Wilson.

"What happened after that? What happened after Adam destroyed that pack." she asked.

Kate didn't know why she wanted to know this. Maybe she just wants more information about their life.

"No, it is not right time now. I will tell you when Humphrey was being able to control himself. It is better to let you listen together."

"What the...? You said you will tell me the story!" Kate said angrily. This is one of the reason she don't like Wilson, he kept changing his mind.

"Yes I do. But I think you will like to hear about Humphrey more." Wilson said. "I can tell you about what will happen on him next."

"What? Why? You were always avoiding answering this question!"

"Because it is time now." Wilson answered. "You are ready."

Even Kate didn't answer his first question, it was still very clear.

"What did you mean? I am always ready." Kate said. She makes one step closer to Wilson.

"No, not until you have seen his...blood thirst act. When you see that it will be much easier to let you understand what will happen on him." Wilson said.

"Then what was that?" Kate asked.

"Madness." Wilson said. "He will completely lose his mind for about ten years."

"Ten?" Kate yelled!

"Yes, ten." Wilson repeated it with a very serious face. "But..."

"NO!"

Kate felt like she has been pushed into a pool of cold water. She knows this might be truth for looking at Wilson's serious face. But she just didn't want to accept it.

"No!" she shook her head and said. If Humphrey will be crazy for ten years, then it means that they can't be together again.

"You said you will tell the story of yourself to Humphrey and me together. If you are telling the truth then it will be never happened!" she yelled.

"Wait! I haven't finished yet." Wilson stopped her from yelling. "Ten years was is the time he needs to figure out how to control his blood thirst by himself, but I will teach him how. So it won't need ten years."

"Then how long will it take?" Kate asked quickly.

"A year. If he was good learner then it will be less than a year." Wilson answered.

For Kate, this news was good news and also a bad news. Good news is she can be together with Humphrey again, on the hand she will not be able to see him for a long time. Longer then the time she went to alpha school.

"I have a question." Kate said. She had calm down now. "How can you teach him when he was crazy?"

"Not a problem." Wilson said. "We can be complete normal when there are only our kinds nearby."

"Okay" Kate said. This one is a good inlet. And it made her remember what had happened in Humphrey's den.

"I want to tell you something." she said.

"Then you can start now." Wilson said.

"I do have gone to see him this afternoon." Kate said. "He did go to that red and madness mode, but when I walk up and hug him..."

"What did you do?" Wilson was shock to know what Kate has done. "Are you crazy? Tell me where he bit you."

Wilson can't see any wound on her, but that didn't mean that she didn't have a broken bone.

"No! He didn't attack me. There is something wired happened. "Kate said. "He..."

Kate just about to tell Wilson what she saw at Humphrey's den, a scream stopped her.

They look to the direction where that was come from and find out a horrible truth.

It was from the old den area.

"Oh no. Humphrey!" they said at the same time.

* * *

2012-9-15 10:46 pm time zone = +8


	5. Silver Fur

As you can see I had given up re write this story because I found out it is too hard to change anything in this story. SO THIS STORY WILL CONTINUED WITH OUT CHANGES. I am not going to stop it. I just need more time to figure out how to pull it back to my planed track.

R＆R please!

* * *

Silver Fur

Winston was now with garth Hutch and four more his close alphas in front of the new main den.

"Have you found him yet?" Winston asked to the alpha he sent to find Wilson. They need him to make that black and white wolf talk.

"No sir. I am sorry that I fail you." one of the alpha apologized.

"Yes I am sorry." Hutch apologized too.

After the meeting, Winston had sent all of his close wolf to find Wilson. despite almost all the alphas has known about Humphrey and Wilson's "different", but "god" thing was better to be kept as an secret for a while.

"We will go find him again. This time we will go tried the old den area." garth said.

"No, that was too dangerous, he was there." Winston shook his head. He didn't want to take the risk to let Humphrey hurt any more pack member. This will make Kate and himself to be difficult with the pack.

"But sir..." Hutch wanted to say something but stopped by Winston.

"I know we need to know the intelligence of our enemy ASAP but..."

"No~~~HELP~~~"

Before Winston can finished his word they heard a loud screaming coming from the old den area.

"Oh sh#t!" Winston said, looking to the direction of old den area.

"Who was that? Winston?" Eve and tony run up from another side of the main den. They were organizing the combat lessons for omegas. Though tony was retired he still can help with something.

"I think it was Reba." Janice came out from the main den and said with fear. She was still taking care of Lilly. Since she had seen Lilly's wound, there is nothing need to hid from her.

"Are you sure?" Winston asked with serious.

"How can I be wrong? She is my sister!" Janice shouted. After she realized what she had just done she apologized quickly.

"Sorry sir I was..."

"It's okay, I know how it felt. Eve stabilize the pack. I'll go check it out." Winston turns his head from Janice and gave his order.

"Rest of you come with me."

* * *

"Why there is always someone screaming in those days?" Kate asked. She and Wilson was the nearest so it didn't take much time for them to reach there.

"Where are they?" Wilson didn't answer that meaningless question. "Humphrey was here." he said.

"Of course he was here. The air is filled with his sense." Kate reply. The most thing she wanted to know was not where Humphrey was. She wanted to know where he is.

"He supposed to be chained in a den." Wilson said.

Kate froze for a moment. And Wilson saw that.

"Tell me what happened when you went to see Humphrey this afternoon. Did you release him?" Wilson asked.

"No I didn't release him. The chain falls off itself." Kate turns back and said. She was so regret that she didn't tide him back before she left him.

"Tell me." Wilson said while he was searching the forest by his eyes; attempt to find out the one who made the scream.

"Will, I went to see him..." Kate started to talk about what had happened in Humphrey's old den. When she came to the silver transformation part, Wilson interrupted her.

"Are you sure?" he asked in hurry, stop searching the forest. "So you said there are second color fur shows up?"

"Yes..." Kate admitted. "And later the chain falls off itself."

"No... It can't be that fast." Wilson murmured. "How many fur they were?" he asked

"What?"

"I mean how many part of his body was covered with that silver fur?"

"Oh almost all... why do you asked that? I thought we need to find him now. And find out who was screaming." Kate said.

"Yes... yes... I just... HAY! Who was there!" he sudden yelled to a tree next to the path.

"Who?" Kate asked and turned back her head.

There are four figure was behind that tree. Kate was not surprised that she didn't smell them. The air was filled with Humphrey's smell which interrupted her sense of smell.

"Come out now or we will attack you." Wilson said. In his thought if someone was spying you, then they will be hostile.

"Wait! Don't! Please we are just omegas!" a male voice said. Then they came out.

"Reba, Shakey mooch and salty? Why are you hiding from us?" Kate asked. She looked to Reba. Is she the one who was screaming or not? She guessed.

Omegas looked to each other; there are still lingering fears on their face. Finally Mooch start to talk.

"Because we afraid." he said.

"Afraid of what? You know me. And I know you. There is nothing to afraid of." Kate wondered.

"I don't know" mooch shook his head. "Everything can be happened since Humphrey had attack us."

"Did you get hurt?" Kate asked nervously.

"Where is he now?" Wilson asked too.

Mooch was confused to see them like that.

"Don't they surprise about Humphrey's behavior?" he thought. But he still answered the question.

"No one gets hurt." he said.

"But I thought you said he attacked you." Kate said.

"Yes, he did start the attack when we get close to him, but he was interrupted by something and start to hit his own head." mooch said.

"I said he was crazy." salty add.

"Then he just disappeared in that direction." Reba said with panic and point out a way. She was the one who had screamed.

"What was his fur's color?" Wilson asked.

All of the omegas look to Wilson with a weird eye.

"Of course is gray, what else can it be?" Shakey said.

Kate turns back to Wilson.

"Is that mean..." she asked.

"Yes, we need to hurry. Before he went...bad again." Wilson started to run toward the direction Reba point out.

When Kate was about to follow Wilson, Mooch called her name.

"Kate. Can you tell me what had happened?" he asked with all of the omegas looking at her.

"Sorry, I can't." she shook her head. "Go back to your den, and don't tell anyone." after she finished. She started to chase Wilson.

"But..." Shakey was about to say something but stop by mooch.

"Don't." he shook his head "that something we shouldn't know."

* * *

Kate kept running until she catches up with Wilson who was waiting for her.

"Do you have any idea what was that means?" Wilson asked.

"What what's means?" Kate asked back.

"The color of his fur. The second one has showed up." Wilson said.

"I don't know." Kate shook her head.

"That's mean he almost has the same power as me now." Wilson said. Start to run again.

Kate started to run too. After hearing the answer, she has a horrible thought.

"Yes, I don't know can I stop him or not." Wilson adds.

* * *

2012-9-15 10:46 pm time zone = +8


	6. Voice

As you can see I had given up re write this story because I found out it is too hard to change anything in this story. SO THIS STORY WILL CONTINUED WITH OUT CHANGES. I am not going to stop it. I just need more time to figure out how to pull it back to my planed track.

R＆R please!

* * *

Voice

Humphrey was running on a path to a place he didn't know. He just picked a way and start running, running away from his friends.

"So it seems that you are a good learner." a smooth voice in his mind said.

"I don't know what was your mean, tell me who are you know! Why are you in my head?" Humphrey shout.

"If you don't want to let your friends get hurt, follow my instruction."

"Try to let something else interrupted you."

"Hurt yourself. Pain can let you get some reason back."

When he met mooch, Shakey, Salty, and Reba under that very bad condition. That voice showed up in his mind. He didn't have much chose that time. So he followed it.

At the moment his body started the attack. Humphrey turned his paw back and hit his head with very strong forces. Cause an extremely pain. And then him found out he really get some of his body's control back. Not much but enough for him to turn his head and run away. He didn't have time to think what will his friend think, he need to run as far as he can.

"Calm down. Technically we have met before." that voice said. "And are you sure you want to talk about this now. Cause there is a group of wolf in coming."

"How do you know?" Humphrey asked. He has just got his body's control back. So he stopped from running.

Now the only question he had was that horrible thirst.

"I am in your head. Remember? I can use your sense." that voice said.

"Then why I can't see them?" Humphrey questioned. If there are really a group of wolf was heading here. Then it will be a bad news for him.

"You still have a lot to learn." that voice said. Humphrey can recognize that was a female's voice. "You still don't know how to use your new ability."

"Then teach me how!" Humphrey said. He really hated to be like a pup, don't know anything about himself. "Tell me how I became like this first."

"Why should I tell you? Do you know who am I?" that voice reply. "And you don't need to say anything out. Just think it in your head."

"Of course I don't know who you are. Still remember the first question I asked? And why can't you tell me?" Humphrey thought.

That voice made a sigh.

"You have to learn not to trust anything too quick there. Hum...kid." that voice said and changed a word at the end. "I should go now. I will tell you about us at the next time we meet. Oh and find something to feed as soon as possible it will help a lot."

After that Humphrey felt like there are something disappeared in his brain.

"Ha where are you and what did you mean us?" Humphrey shouted out.

But there are no respond. She was gone.

Humphrey had hesitated for a few seconds, but soon he turn back and run toward his old den.

* * *

"Stop, someone was here before." Winston said, checking the area.

"But sir I didn't have picked up any sense." Garth said. He looked around here everything was normal for him.

"Me neither. Sir" Hutch added.

Winston looked back to them.

"I can't either." he said. "But a trained alpha should trust his instinct."

All of the alphas who had followed him here were looking at him with an odd look.

"So sir, you mean it was just a feeling?" one of them asked.

At the moment Winston was about to say something, he felt there was something behind him.

He took the action immediately. He jump aside and kick that things with his hind leg.

"Be careful." a soft voice said.

Winston knew he will miss when he heard that voice. So he used this opportunity to turn around.

"Hallo doctor, we had looking for you for a long time." Winston said trying to keep his voice normal. He was frightened by Wilson's unexpectedly appear, but as a leader he can't let others know.

"I am sorry for scaring you." Wilson said to alphas who were staring at him with surprised on their faces. "But I have no time to waste know. You are here for that screaming right?"

"Yes doctor, we are. Do you know who that was?" Winston asked.

"Yes, there are four omegas not far from here go find them and go back to the den area." Wilson said. "Humphrey was out again. This time it will be very dangerous."

"But how? You have subdued him last time." Garth said. "It won't be a problem for you to do that again."

Wilson looked to him.

"This time is different I don't know how, but he has become stronger than last time." he said and look back to Winston.

"We are in a crisis now." he said. "This is very serious."

"I understand." Winston said worried start to show up on his face. He start to wonder is that a right decision to let Humphrey and Wilson stay?

"And Kate is coming." Wilson added. "Bring her back and don't let her come to find Humphrey."

After that he turned back and run away, as fast as a wind.

* * *

2012-9-15 10:47 pm time zone = +8


	7. Wolves

_**IMPORTANT**_

As you can see I had given up re write this story because I found out it is too hard to change anything in this story. SO THIS STORY WILL CONTINUED WITH OUT CHANGES. I am not going to stop it. I just need more time to figure out how to pull it back to my planed track.

R＆R please!

This was some important memo of this story. Hope you won't forget. there are still many thing haven't account in this story.

1. Candu was still in the healing den

2. Eve had taken a medicine which will male her temperament greatly changed

3. Lilly was in heat.(mating season was coming. **_But there will be NO lemon in this series_**)

4. Wilson and Humphrey's parent's story.

5. Jackman's story

6. The C23NF Virus (Remember? I haven't truly explained it. One clue, it was now just a Virus)

7. Theme song was Avril Lavigne's _How Does it Feel_

* * *

Wolves

* * *

Humphrey was off the road now. He couldn't bear to meet anyone now. He is on a forest path which should lead to his old den.

"Need to find something to eat." he thought. The hunger and desire of blood was like fire toasting his brain. He need take every step very hard so that he won't be forgetting to keep walking.

"Need find something..." he said that out. Take every step with pain and suffer on his face.

He didn't notice that his direction had started to deviate from the right one.

* * *

Janice was looking at Lilly who hanged in the middle of the main den, still unconsciousness.

"This was so...horrible." she looked at Lilly's broken ribs and thought. "Will this kind of thing happen on me? Who did this to her? And what was that wired smell?" she could not help but start to think confusedly. Especially about that weird smell, she really didn't like it.

So she lowered her head, trying to ignore that smell.

"Maybe it was just a kind of herb." she guessed.

"Water..." a week voiced said. It was so week that not after a moment Janice had noticed someone was talking.

She immediately looked up to the place where Lilly was and saw Lilly has already opened her eyes.

Her should-be-beautiful purple eyes were filled with panics and fears. She was looking at Janice with slack-eye.

"Please, thirsty..." she said again, and trying to make a smile. This time Janice can see there was something else in her eyes.

"Are you..." she was just about to asked about it. But soon she had realized that it was not a good time to ask questions.

"...ok. Water water..." she ran out of the den, looking for a container to bring some water to Lilly.

Lilly looked at the entranced of the den, thinking something.

* * *

"What should we do now? Sir?" hutch asked.

They had found those omega in front of them, and now was waiting for Kate on a hill not far from the place they met Wilson, but she didn't show up.

Winston remained silenced.

"Sir?" hutch asked again.

"I know!" Winston said. "Hutch follows me to find Kate. Rest of you brings those omegas back to the den area."

He looked to Mooch, Salty, Shakey, and Raba. He wanted to excoriate them for their precipitance but after thinking he had find out they actually didn't do anything wrong.

"Don't do that again." at end he said. And start to run down the hill.

Hutch catch up with him.

* * *

Wilson was running in his top speed which was extremely fast, not only for wolves, but for every living thing. He need to get to the den area as soon as possible.

He didn't tell Winston that his instinct was right; Humphrey really was on that path. That path was to the new den area, He afraid that news will let alphas fall into panic.

And he can't understand why those alphas didn't run into Humphrey. It seems like he has already run off the path for some reason before they have a chance to meet.

But how? In his knowledge, Humphrey should completely lost his mind and become a pure killing machine. He know he made a mistake that he should let Humphrey get some blood before put him in prison.

Now everything might be too late.

Of course Wilson don't know Humphrey was just in a daze and running around in the forest. He will never expect that an old friend will live in a special form in Humphrey's body, and help Humphrey to manage that desire.

* * *

Kate was lost.

She know there is no way for her to catch up with Wilson on regular path so she take a short cut which should let her reach the path to the den area in a minuet.

But she was wrong. She don't know why, the wound on her shoulder start to have a burning feeling, and she can't remember how to navigate in the forest. In fact due to her shoulder's feeling, her brain was in a mess.

"Help!" she yelled. It was a shame for an alpha to calling for help. But she have no choice.

"Help me!"

* * *

2012-9-15 10:49 pm time zone = +8


	8. HUMANS

As you can see I had given up re write this story because I found out it is too hard to change anything in this story. SO THIS STORY WILL CONTINUED WITH OUT CHANGES. I am not going to stop it. I just need more time to figure out how to pull it back to my planed track.

R＆R please!

* * *

HUMANS

Kate can't focus. Everything was seemed to become very difficult for her now.

"Where am I?" she asked herself. She has been lost for about six hour. She was hungry, thirsty and tired. She knew she could have left jasper already which was not good for her.

She stopped and checked her wound on the shoulder. It was very weird, her wound wasn't bleeding, inflame or decay. In fact it was in great healing, a layer of scab was formed.

But that flaming feeling was still there, and it seems like was spreading, Kate can't sure.

She looked up to the sky. Soon it will be break which may help her to find a way home.

Click!

Kate heard a sound. It was like something has step on a twig.

She immediately looked around, try to find out what where does it came from. But because of her burning head it sound like was from every direction.

Click! Click!

It was approaching! Kate's instance started to warn her. And she had a bad feeling; a she may be dead feeling. So she picked a direction which was most likely not where that sounds from and start running.

she turn back her head to see was that sound still following her, but due to her not paying attention...

Bang! She runs into a tree.

"Aw~~" she screamed. That was extremely hurt.

Click! That sound has showed up again. Kate has no choice but hide into bushes not far from that tree.

* * *

"Smoke! I have a contact here!" a soldier in a black combat suit said quietly. He has a mobile life sign scanner in his hand.

"Is that our target?" another soldier reply. He was holding an Hk mp7 sub-machine gun in his hand.

"Negative. It was alone." that soldier answered. Start to rescan the area again. "Ya, it was alone."

"Let me see that." Smoke said and took over that scanner, checking the result. "Yes. We can ignore it. It was just a normal wolf.

"Team. Start moving. And watch your feet." he given an order in the radio, and give that scanner back to that soldier. "Keep scanning. Trigger I don't want to miss anything."

"Roger that." Trigger said. And look back. "Why do we need that many soldier in this team? I though our mission was find out where are these wolves are heading to, now kill them." he said.

"No question "they" will not be happy if they know you have some query about their decision." Smoke wormed. "We have to move now."

A team of soldier in black combat suit starts to shows up behind them. They were all moving slowly trying not to make any noise again. All of their suit was brain new and has no mark on.

"Rookie." Trigger commented.

"Yes but they are all we got now." Smoke said. Checked his weapon again and keep moving. "Start moving we don't have time to waste."

They soon disappeared in the forest.

* * *

Kate slowly came out from that bush. She knew they are human. She had heard a lot of voice talking, but she can recognized just a little of them, they are too quiet. But that was enough, she know they must be heading to her pack.

"No, I have to go... to get back..." so she starts to follow those human soldiers. She believed once they get into pack's territory. She will be able to find her way back to worn the pack a head of them.

"A... my head. Need to be fuscous!" she told herself, moving her feet faster

* * *

"Smoke, it is following us." Trigger told his partner. He showed him the scanner.

"Leave it. It was not a threat." Smoke replies without turn back his head. "Don't waste your time on it."

"Roger." Trigger said with a not-caring tone. He really didn't think they need to be that careful. Their mission was just "scout", not "annihilate". Moreover, the target was just a group of wolf.

He kept pointing his scanner at Kate's direction, didn't listen to his partner.

* * *

Humphrey had find out that he was in a wrong direction now. He looked around the forest. And with not surprise he didn't know where he was.

"Dam... I am lost..." he said to himself. It was very helpful for keep his mind clear. But he still lost the sense of time.

"What time is it?" he asked himself again. Of course he didn't remember how long he had walked. He didn't even remember when he started this walk.

Depressed by the situation he was facing, he decided to solve he blood issued first.

"I need to find something to trace." he can remember some hunting rule he heard at alpha school when he was trying to go find Kate when he was young.

"Weird, how can I remember it now?" he thought. But soon he pick up a smell from his left side which makes him has no time to think about that thing, and start his first hunting trip.

* * *

The story starts to become odd right? Let me tell you: it will become weirder. But don't worry. I won't let it lost control. But Humphrey and Kate have to leave the pack for a moment.

NOW guess what happened to Kate? Who are those soldiers? And what will happened next?

2012-9-15 10:49 pm time zone = +8


	9. Blame

As you can see I had given up re write this story because I found out it is too hard to change anything in this story. SO THIS STORY WILL CONTINUED WITH OUT CHANGES. I am not going to stop it. I just need more time to figure out how to pull it back to my planed track.

R＆R please!

* * *

Blame

Wilson has got to the den area for a long time; he didn't want to let anyone else know that he was there. That will interrupt their defense arrangement. So, He hid in the shadow of a tree next to the entrance of the feeding ground.

He can see how the alphas and omegas followed the order that Eve gave them. They put all of the mother pup, and elder into a den hidden under the main den. Then all of the alpha and male omegas were sent to build and defense line in front of that den.

"They are not going to make it." Wilson thought. He knew it is too easy for a Cerberus to break that line and kill everyone. So he must stop Humphrey at the first time when he showed up.

But with the time pass by, no one showed up. After five or six hours, when all of the wolves were tired, they finally saw someone has come.

For their surprise, they were Winston and Hutch.

"What happened, Winston? Garth told me there will be a very powerful enemy here." Eve ran up to him.

Winston was very tired. He was running around in the pack's territory, searching for Kate. Eventually he was out of strength to keep doing that anymore, and Hutch was very tired too. So their only choice was to get back.

He was sure that he had heard Kate's voice for once or two times in the begging. But he just can't find her.

"Kate..." he said with hard breathing. "Have she come back yet?" he asked.

This is his last hope. If she was not here...than... He had seen the scene that Humphrey had attack Kate.

"Why did you ask this? I thought she was with you!" eve answered, didn't noticed her mate's expression.

"Where are enemies?" this is the primary for her now.

"No..." Winston said with despair quietly. He lost her, this is the first and the only thought he had for that time.

"What?" Eve still doesn't know what the situation now was.

"Eve...I have to tell you something." Winston said.

"What was it?" Eve had felt the tone and emotion of Winston was not right.

"Kate was missing..." it seems was very hard for he to said next part of the sentence.

"And Humphrey was out there again."

"What do you mean Humphrey was out there? He supposed to be chained in a safe place." tony jump out from the wolves. he was very angry and disappointed about the way Winston handle the resent problem.

"It was an accident." Winston argued.

"Then that will be your responsibility! You are the leader. That was your decision!" Tony yelled.

"I..." Winston found out that he has nothing to say. Tony was right this was his fault. "...know."

"But how can I do at that time? Kill him? He was just a kid!" Winston quickly asked back.

"So the enemy Garth said was Humphrey." Eve had understood what was happaning now.

Tony looked at Winston for a moment. And then make a sigh.

"I know that was hard, but that was better than threaten the whole pack. Right?"

Wilson was listening to their talk very carefully. When he heard that, he start to think that maybe Tony was right. If he killed Tina and Adam and himself that time, everything won't be happened.

But since he had lost that chance, and had made his decision. He should follow it. There will never be a second chance. And those invaders had told him one more thing, Humphrey and he was not alone. Killed themself can't solve the problem.

After strengthen his mind, Wilson looked back to Winston and Tony.

"Let's talk about this unhappy topic later." Eve cut in. "what should we do now is most important." she said and pointed to those wolf who were waiting at there.

"Stay in the defense position. if don't know what happened out there." Winston closed his eyes, turning away from tony.

"But they are tired." Tony said. This time he has controlled his tone.

"I know, they can rest by turns. But stay in defense position." Winston said.

After he said that, almost all of omega wolves in the defense line lay down immediatly this is really there limit.

Eve make a sigh and walk to them stat to arrange the resting schedule.

"This is all my fault." Winston said and heading to the main den.

Wilson knew this is the time for him to show up.

"No!" he said and walked out from that shadow. "It was my fault. I am the one who asked Winston to chained Humphrey." he said.

All of the wolves were scared by his sudden show up.

"How long did you hid there?" a wolf yelled.

Wilson didn't answered this question he look at Wilson and tony and said.

"I will go find them, after that we can discussed about the stay or leave question."

"What are you talking about?" tony asked with angry voice, he really don't like Wilson's attitude.

Wilson didn't answer this too he just ran toward the direction Winston and Hutch came from.

"Hay! I am talking to you!" Tony shouted.

But Wilson has already disappeared.

"I hate he keep doing this. Sudden showed up and disappeared." Winston murmured

"What the hell is he talking about?" Tony asked. Looked to Winston.

"When he told me about his...special in today's morning, he said that he will bring Humphrey with him leaving the pack." Winston said. "And I asked him to stay..."

"What?" Tony really think Winston has a brain problem. "He and Humphrey was dangerous!"

"No, this time you are wrong! He can control himself perfectly. The one who has a problem was Humphrey." Winston finally fought back. Despite the whole thing was his fault, but he still has his proud.

"Stop! You two." Eve run up to stop them right before them start to fight.

"He..."

"Lilly!" a scream came from the main den, which attract everyone's attention.

Soon, they saw Janice run out from the main den and looking for someone.

"What's wrong with Lilly? And why you are not in the security den?" Garth run up and asked.

"Because I need to take care of Lilly, she can't move in that condition." Janice answered the second question first. "Lilly was normal than, but she was thirst again and asking for some water. But I was so scared to go outside." she said.

"Lilly was awake? When?" Eve asked.

"No! Wait wait!" Janice shouted hysterically. "but she keep bagging me so I come out for help…"

"What was the point?" Garth interrupted her.

"She was gone! And there are bloods in the den!" Janice screamed.

* * *

2012-9-15 10:49 pm time zone = +8


	10. Start Of Kills

Ha! The new update. I already try my best to make it not that weird, next chapter will be about Lilly. When it comes to Humphrey's next chapter, trust me there will be very bloody (should I put this story to M then?)

And hey! I don't know do you have noticed I had a new story? _**Deal with Fallen Angle**_ Please go to read it, I promised it will be good. (I think.)

And about _**A Thousand Winds: Do not Stand at My Grave and Cry**_ (yes I changed its name.) I am having some idea about a sequel of it, but I am not sure.

Still Read and Review!

* * *

_**Start Of Kills**_

"Why am I here again?" Humphrey looked at the scenery in front of him and asked.

He was on that plane again, and without surprised. He saw that gray female wolf again. And the good news is that he can't feel that terrible thirst anymore. And it is really weird that he can't remember anything about her when he was awake...

Wait!

"Did I fall unconscious again?" he asked that wolf. Because that will be the only possibility for him to see her.

"No, technically you are not. I take over your body's control." That wolf said. Humphrey remembered that her name was Tina.

"Why!" Humphrey asked. It is weird to not have much emotion when he heard that someone has taken away his body's control.

"You are too hungry. I afraid that you won't be able to stay awake until you find something to feed." Tina said.

Tina drew a circle in the air.

Humphrey didn't know what was her doing, so he walked to her side and looked to the place where she drew a circle.

There is a hole appeared in the air and can only be seen from one direction, which was kind of scary.

"Your...condition... was worse... then I ...thought." Tina said with her voice shaking. "How can... you... control ...that kind of ...thirst?"

Humphrey didn't answer; he was attracted by the things showed in the middle of that hole. He saw trees, mountain, grass, and a lot of other thing in it. It is just like another world.

"That is what your... body sees." Tina quickly explained. "Now don't bother me."

* * *

"Smoke, that wolf was still following us." Trigger whispered in the radio.

"I told you point your sensor on other direction! Stop paying attention on that wolf!" Smoke said with an unhappy voice.

"I am. She was too close, and was in the range of the alarm system. So it kept popped out." Trigger replied.

"Do wide ranges full scan now." Smoke made a gesture to let the team stop. Caution is the parent of safety, and safety was very important in the scout mission.

"Doing." Trigger press the scan bottom on his mobile scanner.

While the scanner was working, Trigger start to check his weapon, despite he don't think he will have chance to fire it.

His weapon was SCAR with red dot sight and silencer, not like Smoke, Trigger like to have more fire power.

After he made sure his gun was fully functional, he looked back to the scanner.

"Oh SHIT!" he pointed his weapon to his ten. "Smoke! Ten o'clock 800 meter away, two unknown object with super strong bio-energy approaching fast."

"Team, you heard that hold your ground, if you need to fire as well." Smoke immediately gave the order, and run to trigger's side.

"What was that?" he asked, while he took out a silencer from his belt and secured it on his MP7.

"I don't know sir, but I don't think they are friendly." Trigger shook his head. He had become serious. "And the sensor reading was weird." Trigger said; start to check those data again.

"Oh I was wrong. Not two object with strong bio-energy, only one."

"Which one?" Smoke asked.

"The back one, it is chasing the front one." Trigger answered, and focused the sensor to the front one. "It is a bear!"

"Then what about the back one?" Smoke asked. He had a bad feeling about that.

"It is...Shit! That's one of our targets." Trigger sworn. His sensor's screen jump out a window with big red word "SSS CAUTION"

"This must be a mistake, or our intel was wrong! It shouldn't be that strong." Smoke shook his head.

"It is coming!" Trigger shout, when that bear shows up he point to the shadow behind its back, the thing which was chasing that bear.

**BAN! BAN! BAN! BAN! BAN! BAN! BAN! BAN! BAN! BAN!**

* * *

Kate was scared by those gun shot. In the begging there were only one, but soon there are plenty of them.

She jump away from where she was, but those guns were not firing at her.

After a while those gunshots didn't stop.

"Please don't be someone I know." She hoped in her mind, and decided to check out.

Her shoulder was completely burning now, which make her has a little daze.

Then she smelled there were bloods in the air.

This mean it was happened at a very close place, maybe not more than five meter.

She slowly walked out of the bushes where she was hiding, and saw a scene which was beyond her wildest dream...

* * *

"What are you doing?" Humphrey asked with fear on his face.

She just attacks humans! And 'I' got shot!

"Relax; you had killed a lot of wolf before. You shouldn't be afraid of this." Tina said. "And I can bet that those humans were enemy of your pack.

"I am not a super wolf. I must be bleeding now." Humphrey wailed. Now everyone can see why he is an omega.

"You really don't know about your new body don't you?" Tina asked. "And shut up! I need to focus now.

* * *

2012-9-23 8:59 pm time zone = +8


	11. Enticement

well no time to say anything. i am busy this week. sorry

* * *

Enticement

"Ah..." this is the third time Lilly had fall to the ground. It is painful but still can't stop her leaving.

She didn't know why but Janice seems like was very afraid to go out. She really didn't want to be other's trouble again. So she decided to leave.

She also needed a place where she can be alone. The things happened near the river that day was too much for her. She didn't understand why they will want to attack Humphrey and her. And about Humphrey, she still remembered what had happened to him.

_**Why will he become so...scary? **_Lilly thought.

"You look depressed and confused my friend."

Lilly didn't expect that there will be someone else here. This is the inner part of the den area, only little wolf will come here.

She looked to the direction of that voice.

Not far from here, a black and white wolf was lying next to a giant stone, smiling to her.

At that moment, Lilly had recognized that wolf and his voice…which was her nightmare.

"Ah~" Lilly yipped in pain because she had fall to the ground again. She was trying to run away but lost the balance.

"Relax, my friend why are you so scared. I can't hurt you now." it seems that wolf was delighted by Lilly's action. So his smile had become bigger.

Lilly felt an indescribable terror when she saw that face again. Every cells of her were shaking in fear.

"I am not your friend!" Lilly yelled with all her strength, almost in screaming. "Why are you doing here?"

"Well that should ask your dad. He chained me here." Jackman said, and show Lilly the chain on his paw.

Lilly sudden remember this is the place where the pack keep their prisoner, which had given her a lot of courage.

"By the way, why are you here? I thought you supposed to be lying in a den or something like that." Jackman said and looked at Lilly's rib with that scary smile. "And screaming in pain."

Lilly turned her body so that wolf won't be able to keep looking at it.

"Seems like you have a new healer. And he or she must be good" Jackman conclude.

"That's none of your business." Lilly yelled. She didn't notice the second meaning of what Jackman had said.

"Then let me tell you why you are here." Jackman stand up from the ground. "You want to escape right?"

Lilly's eyes become wide when she had heard this.

"No, I don't know what you are talking about. I…just want to be alone for a while." She explained.

Seeing Lilly has fall into his trap, Jackman take a step and tried to closer to her, but stopped by the chain.

"Yes that what you think, but the truth is that you want to escape." jack man shook his head. "Trust me I had seen too much."

"Then why are you. No! Why will I want to escape?" Lilly asked. She was moved by what Jackman told to her.

"Hum…I don't know! Maybe you are afraid of getting alone with others. Or maybe you were not welcome by your pack. Or..." Jackman looked into Lilly's eyes. "You just don't want to be trouble anymore."

Lilly felt that she was hit by something on the head, she knew that Jackman was right. She didn't know how he knew that, but the things he said was so close to what she had been through.

"I can help you; I can give you the power you saw that day. The power of the god..." Jackman said. "So that you won't be a trouble anymore. And you can protect those who you love and care.

_**Really?**_

_**Is he telling the truth?**_

"I…"Lilly can't help but walk close to Jackman. The thing he told her was so attractive which made her can't think.

At that moment there was a light shoot out from Jackman's eye and hit right on Lilly's head.

Lilly's eyes become blank. All of the emotions on her face were disappeared.

"Come to me and Release me. Then I will show you how." the smile on Jackman's face was getting bigger and bigger.

"Stop!"

Winston has finally found Lilly. He ran toward them with five other alpha wolves.

"What are you doing to my daughter?" he shouted. He didn't expect Lilly will come to this place, that's the reason why he was late.

Jackman looked up to Winston. The glad of revenge was shining in his eyes.

"Oh… poor Winston. Don't you know how week is your daughter's heart I just used a little trick. Then she has become like this." He pointed to Lilly who was like in a spell, acting like a robot. Walking toward him with weird steps.

"What have you done to her?" Winston asked with fears.

At that time Lilly had reach Jackman's front.

"It seems like that I was impossible to escape now." Jackman said, didn't answer the question. "I'll just do the second part of my plane..."

He dragged Lilly to him. Lilly was still acted like a robot.

"SSSTOP! Stop whatever you are going to do or I sward..." Winston warned.

"Too late." Jackman said, open his mouth, and bit on Lilly's neck.

* * *

2012-9-8 9:06 pm time zone = +8


End file.
